nightvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Night Vale Community Radio
Night Vale Community Radio is the main radio provider of Night Vale. Cecil's show Cecil Gershwin Palmer provides dailyThough the podcast is released biweekly, it's clear within the context of the show that Cecil's show is aired much more frequently and that we do not hear all of them. In "Lost In The Mail", Cecil says that he has been asking for submissions "all week", strongly implying that his show airs daily. community updates on his news program, which airs during the evening or night.Welcome to Night Vale: A Novel Cecil once gave us the time (as he experienced it) at the end of his show: midnight.Episode 79 Lost In The Mail The show usually focuses on one main news story, which Cecil updates his listeners on between commercials and other segments. It runs about half an hour, and at the 3/4ths mark of the show Cecil breaks for the Weather section. When he returns, he announces the conclusion of the news story and signs off, usually announcing the program that will follow. Most Night Vale citizens listen to Cecil's show, and such subjects as his and Carlos' relationships are frequent topics of conversation around town.Welcome to Night Vale: A Novel Recurring segments Recurring show segments Other programs In addition to Cecil's show, Night Vale Community Radio often broadcasts feelings and silence in addition to the occasional advice show, sports game, radio game shows, and live orchestral performances. History The station doors are carved from reclaimed bloodstone using ancient wisdom lost along with the station architects in 1942. They can only be opened by bleeding on them. As Cecil says, "That’s just part of having a good security system."Episode 42 Numbers Previous to Cecil, the host was Leonard Burton.Episode 33 Cassette Younger Cecil describes his voice as, "all high-pitched and grating, like sandpaper." Cecil apparently interned at the radio station, but doesn't remember doing so. Night Vale Community Radio was a subsidiary of StrexCorp Synernists Incorporated, who purchased it from the mysterious unknown forces that founded it many years ago.Episode 32 Yellow Helicopters Since the not-angels purchased StrexCorp, NVCR is no longer under StrexCorp control. Personnel Radio Hosts Cecil Palmer is the current main host of NVCR. Kevin, Lauren Mallard, and Leonard Burton have all guest-hosted Cecil's show in his absence.Episode 67 Best Of? Doctor Brandon hosts the popular advice program Dr Brandon.Episode 10 Feral Dogs As noted above, a former host was Leonard Burton. Interns There are also several interns employed at the station, though most meet terrible ends on various errands, either in the station or about town. Former NVCR interns Management StrexCorp Synernists Incorporated acquired the radio station and they appointed Lauren Mallard as Cecil's program director and Daniel as Cecil's new producer. Other * The station oracle who acted as an interpreter for the old station management Episode 23 Eternal Scouts (episode); after the acquisition, probably obsolete * Mikayla, from SalesEpisode 9 PYRAMID (episode) * The guys from Sales, who are all named ShawnTweet from Jeffery Cranor that confirms the spelling of 'Shawn.' and who wear matching suits and wool capsEpisode 44 Cookies; after helping to redecorate, presumed dead, dead as hell, reanimatedEpisode 47 Company Picnic * Khoshekh, the station's pet cat, who hovers by the sink in the men's restroomEpisode 2 Glow Cloud (episode)''Episode 43 ''Visitor * Lance, the receptionist.Episode 77 A Stranger * Laura, the legal advisor Episode 131 B''rought to You by Kellogg’s'' Location and Appearance Cecil describes the station's appearance in various recordings he made during his internship at the station as a teen, calling it "a messy home" and describes it as being full of hallways winding away into a labyrinth of audio equipment and tape stacks, with windows that look out onto empty recording studios that haven't been used in decades, but that still broadcast live shows every night. Cecil has mentioned that there are a nest of owls in the corner, like any normal radio station. The station has a recording booth, a production booth, a bloodstone circle,Episode 18 The Traveler a broadcasting tower, washrooms, a front loading zone,Episode 5 The Shape in Grove Park (episode) a break room where dead interns are buried,Episode 3 Station Management (episode), the office of Station Management, which seems to be larger on the inside than its external dimensions should allow, and cubicles for the Shawns. Kevin considers the recording studio equipment "old-fashioned" and adds, "I hardly know how to use any of it! Nothing like the high-tech equipment we have back home in Desert Bluffs!" Lauren and Kevin redecorate it with pictures of human teeth and, of course, some contributions from the Shawns.Episode 48 Renovations References Category:Locations Community radio